


Peter the Machmaker

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Matchmaker Peter, Mutual Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Peter had enough of you and Loki pretending there’s nothing more than friendship between the two of you so he decided to take the matters in his own hands
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Peter the Machmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Using prompts:  
>  6\. “You’re in love with them!” “What do you know about love? You’re 12!” “Actually, I’m 15.” “Still a child!”
> 
> 7\. “But you guys would look so cute together!”
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lucywrites02

> Loki was sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room peacefully reading. Peter was next to you on the couch silently doing his homework. You also tried to read and by tried you mean looking at the god of mischief every 5 seconds and turning the pages of your book once in a while. You would never admit it to anyone but you have been crushing on the trickster for some time now. Your friendship with him quickly blossomed into something more but you were convinced those feelings were one sided. What you didn’t know was that Loki was also pretending to be so engrossed in the story while looking in your direction from time to time. Peter of course noticed this and he must admit, Loki was way better at this than you. He wanted to make a comment about it but decided to do something else. You were so caught up in your mind you didn’t feel when Peter poked your arm to get your attention.
> 
> “Yes, Peter?” you turned to the boy and closed the book you were “reading” 
> 
> “I’m really hungry. Could you help me make that spaghetti I really like?” the young avenger looked at you with the biggest puppy eyes you have ever seen “Please?” now you couldn’t say no to him, could you.
> 
> “Sure!” you ruffled his hair and walked to the other room with him. You didn’t notice Loki’s gaze following your movements. You started to look for the necessary ingredients when your friend spoke again.
> 
> “Soooooo-” he put his hands in his pockets and looked at you with amusement in his eyes.
> 
> “Sooo?” you asked, confused by his behaviour. He usually acted like that when he wanted to ask you if he could play with Steve’s shield but you knew it wasn’t that. He has been acting very strangely everytime you were in the same room with Loki. You feared he found out about your crush but chances for that were slim. After all you are a master at hiding your feelings. There is no way a teenage boy could figure it out.
> 
> “I wanted to ask you for advice,” he continued “I have a friend who has feeling for one of my other friends but none of them will make the first move,” he sat down at the stool and you leaned on the counter, facing him “and it’s obvious they like each other. Everyone sees it but not they!”
> 
> “They sound like a couple of dumbasses” you joked
> 
> “Only if you knew…” Peter murmured and thank god you didn’t hear him saying it.
> 
> “Tell me more about them! I like the whole mutual pinning slash dumbasses in love trope. Do I know those people???” you laughed. That was Peter’s chance! 
> 
> “Oh, you know them very well,” now the boy really had your attention “You see, one of them is an ancient norse god whose brother happens to be the god of thunder and the other one is looking at me right now.” Peter smirked. He wanted to do this cool thing where he leaned on the chair but forgot he was sitting on a stool and almost collapsed.
> 
> “I’m sorry?” needless to say, you did not expect that.
> 
> “I have been watching you and Loki for weeks!” he announced “I can see it, I’m not blind.”
> 
> You were surprised, angry and scared all at the same time. You tried to hide those feelings and then eventually forget about them but now that Peter knew, you couldn’t deny it anymore. 
> 
> “Ok, yes!” you surrendered “I’m in love with Loki. Happy?” 
> 
> “You’re in love with Loki?!?!?!” Peter shouted “I figured you had a crush but love? It’s wow, I mean WO-” you covered his mouth with your hand and looked behind you to check if anyone heard him
> 
> “Could you speak even louder next time?” you asked sarcastically “Besides, what do you know about love? You’re 12!” Peter pushed your hand away and took a step back
> 
> “Actually, I’m 15-” 
> 
> “Still a child!” you whispered. “And just because you love someone doesn’t mean you can be with them!” you wouldn’t tell him how many tears you have cried the night you realised you loved Loki. You knew it was something you couldn’t have and so you tried to get rid of those feelings as soon as possible. A human was no match to a god. 
> 
> “But you guys would look so cute together!” he exclaimed “And what’s stopping you from being with Loki?”
> 
> “Peter, sometimes people can’t be together. Loki is a god with superhuman abilities and I can’t even fire a gun! And he doesn’t even feel the same…” you explained
> 
> “Why do adults have to complicate such simple things?” Peter murmured under his nose. It was clear to him how much you meant to Loki and he really wanted you to see it, too. But hey, you wouldn’t be yourself if you weren’t so stubborn. 
> 
> “Why do kids think everything is easy?” you playfully punched his shoulder “I actually don’t feel like cooking today,” you announced, changing the subject “How about chinese?” Peter signed and nodded. He will make one of you confess sooner or later.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> “What do you mean you have never seen  _ Star Wars _ ?” Peter and Loki were engaged in a conversation about their favourite movies and you must admit it was cute. “I LOVE it! My friend Ned and I have bought a replica of the death star and we built it together! It was so cool!” The boys enthusiasm really amused the god
> 
> “Peter, he has just said he hadn’t seen it. Loki probably doesn’t know what the death star is.” you yelled from the kitchen. You guys decided to have a movie night and you were the one preparing the snacks while the boys tried to decide what to watch. 
> 
> “We have to watch it then!” you knew Peter has seen those movies so many times he could probably recite the whole script sentence by sentence. 
> 
> “Maybe ask Loki if he would like that” you proposed, popping your head out of the kitchen
> 
> “Peter seems to be very enthusiastic about those movies,” the god said “I would love to see what’s so interesting about them” he affectionately ruffled Peter’s head and sat down on the couch. Seeing him being so happy and friendly with Peter made your heart beat faster. With every passing minute you found more and more reasons to love this man. The loud beeping of the microwave pulled you out of your thoughts. You opened it and took the popcorn out. You put it into a big bowl and walked into the living room again. You put it on the small coffee table and turned around to sit down next to Loki.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> As you were about to do it Peter “accidentally” pushed you away. You squicked in surprise, ready to hit the ground but instead you landed on someone’s lap. That someone was no other than god of mischief himself. At first you didn’t feel his hands on your waist supporting you but when you realised how awkward this position probably looked you felt your face getting warmer. 
> 
> “OMG!” Peter shouted “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” the boy sounded really convincing but you knew he wasn’t sorry at all. You could see the smile forming on his face. You are so going to kill this kid….
> 
> “Darling is everything all right?” Loki asked, concerned. You turned to look at him and your noses almost touched. You had no idea you were so close to him. The trickster’s hands were gently caressing your waist and you prayed he couldn’t hear your heartbeat.
> 
> “I- I’m fine, sorry!” all you could feel was embarrassment. You hoped off his lap and sat down on the armchair next to the couch. You didn't dare to look at him again and focused on the screen.
> 
> Loki on the other hand wasn’t as interested in that movie as he was before. The god was glancing at you from time to time hoping you would make eye contact with him. He wasn’t able to think about anything else at the moment than you sitting on his lap during future movie nights. He adored how you would hug the pillow during the suspenseful moments and how you would laugh at the jokes. It made him smile which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Peter. When the god realised that you had fallen asleep he took the blanket that was hanging on the other armchair and covered you with it, carefully tucking you in. He leaned closer wanting to kiss your forehead but remembered that the spider-man was still there. 
> 
> “I’m going to refill my drink-” Loki announced and stood up “do you want anything?” he asked and walked away, not waiting for the boy’s response
> 
> “No, thank you?” Peter said, amused by the fact that Loki didn’t even take his glass with him. Deciding to finally confront Loki about his feelings for you he took the glass and walked to the kitchen. He handed it to Loki with a smirk “You forgot this” Loki thanked him and poured some water. “Sooooooo-” Loki took a sip as Peter started to talk again “Are you going to tell Y/N you’re in love with them?” The trickster choked on the water and coughed a few times before forcefully putting the glass down on the counter. 
> 
> “I beg your pardon?” Loki wondered if he wasn’t hiding his feelings as well as he thought he did. Peter left an annoyed sign and smacked his head. 
> 
> “You guys are hopeless…..” and with that statement the younger avenger left the room
> 
> Loki has been standing in the same spot with his mouth slightly open for a good 10 minutes before he ran after Peter to…. To what? He’s not going to confront the kid while you’re sleeping peacefully 2 meters away from him. He’s not going to ask the boy for any relationship advice. He’s not that desperate….. On the other hand…? No. He’s not going to ask a kid how to court a midgardian. That’s not happening. Never.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> “Just ask them out and tell them you’re in love with them!” Peter said while he and Loki were having breakfast together
> 
> “What if they say no?” the trickster asked
> 
> “Believe me, they won’t say no,” Peter was getting really frustrated. You and Loki are so stupid. Incredibly cute but so, so stupid.
> 
> That didn’t seem to ease god’s anxiety. He wanted to ask Peter more questions but you came in.
> 
> “Good Morning!” you greeted them and playfully patted their heads “Thanks for taking me to bed. My back would have hurt like a bitch if I stayed in that armchair any longer”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> “Mister Loki carried you!” Peter said enthusiastically “Do you want some pancakes?”
> 
> “Well, thank you Loki,” you smiled at the god and opened the cupboard to look for your favourite mug. “ And yes Peter, I would love some”
> 
> “Oh your mug is here!” your teenage friend announced and pointed at it “Mister Loki made you some coffee! Isn’t that right, mister Loki?” The trickster looked at Peter as if he wanted to kill him. He wouldn’t do that, of course. But who knows, maybe Peter will wake up with pink hair tomorrow….
> 
> “Well, thank you, mister Loki,” you turned to the god and patted his shoulder. 
> 
> “That’s what friends are for, darling” Loki mentally smacked himself for saying it. Peter on the other hand did smack his own forehead pretty hard. This man/god was hopeless.
> 
> “It’s good to have a friend like you, Loki. I really appreciate it” Peter rose to his feet and pointed at you two.
> 
> “I have enough of this!” he said. You could see how frustrated he was “I have been trying to make one of you confess to the other for TWO WEEKS!” you and Loki glanced at each other and then back at Peter “I’m so sorry for yelling but will you two PLEASE just kiss or something!” he shouted at you and went out of the kitchen. 
> 
> There was a long pause between you and Loki before you spoke, still not looking at the god.
> 
> “Is… is Peter ok?” there was no response. Wanting to leave the room you stood up and turned around. As you took the first step you felt a hand on your wrist. 
> 
> “Is it true?” Loki turned you around to face him “Is it true you have feelings for me?” you just looked at him dumbfounded. You are so going to kill that child. You were completely unable to say a word. You just woke up and this little teenage arachnid wants to humiliate you in front of your crush. Loki took your silence as a rejection and let go of your hand. “Oh, I-I think there has been a misunderstanding,” he said and you nodded awkwardly. 
> 
> “Yeah, totally,” you toyed with your sleeves, trying to ease your nerves “You know how Peter is. He sees things that aren’t there!” you laughed awkwardly “I mean, it would be crazy, you know. Us. Together?” 
> 
> “Right?” Loki grinned “We as a couple? You and I in a romantic relationship? That just wouldn’t make sense!” the trickster playfully punched your shoulder but did not remove his hand. You two gazed into each other’s eyes and the god cleared his throat “Unless that’s what you want….” he removed a strait of hair that has fallen onto your face and put it behind your ear. “Tell me I’m not wrong here, Y/N.” he never called you by your name unless he was dead serious. You covered his hand that was gently caressing your cheek with yours.
> 
> “You’re not wrong, Loki” you whispered. That was all the god needed to hear. His other hand rested on your waist and he pulled you so close your chests were touching. You get on your tiptoes and softly put your lips on his. The trickster wanted to deepen the kiss but was interrupted but a loud, high pitched scream.
> 
> “YEEESSS!” you got scared and jumped, hitting Loki’s forehead in process 
> 
> “What the hell, Peter?!?!?!” you and Loki said at the same time. The boy runned to you and embraced you and Loki. 
> 
> “I knew it would work out!!!” You couldn't be mad at him even if you wanted. Loki only patted the spider-man’s back and hugged you tighter to his body. 
> 
> “You did a great job, Peter,” the god of mischief said
> 
> “Peter’s matchmaking service is always here for you” with that the boy ran out of the room to tell everyone else about the newest couple in the town.
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
